I never knew, love like I've known it with you
by Troyella
Summary: Clarisse and Joe story as always lol. Basically just how they met and flashbacks of their lives. I will be writing more!
1. Chapter 1

I never knew, love like I've known it with you

Disclaimer: I do not own the chracters in the story, the belong to good ole disney and Meg Cabot. I just own the story line lol.

Summary: Ok another story lol. This one is a chapter story and I will write as much as I want as long as people are reading it lol. Thanks for all the lovely reviews from my past stories. This story starts with Joe looking back, right before Rupert passes away. There will be lots of flashbacks in this story. Please read and I hope you like it! The title of the song is sung by Whitney Houston from the song I HAVE NOTHING from the Bodyguard Soundtrack, which I also do not own.

If anyone saw the smile that graced the Queen's face that sunny spring afternoon they would have known their Queen was truely happy. But no outsider would have known who she was smiling at, or why she was so happy. The smile was for him and only him. A soft smile played on his face too, taking some toughness away for his usual black attire. She was glowing inside and out. The sun gave her hair a golden glow and the smile made soft wrinkles appear around her eyes. Her eyes sparkled, and her hair was slightly rumpled by the wind. She had never been more beautiful then she was right now, he decided. She had only gotten more lovely with age. Even though Joseph knew she always had so much to deal with, time had been kind with her.

They were at a benefit for a children's center in Pyrus. It was a pleasently warm day and the children were thrilled to see their queen and king. People lined the streets and waved their Genovian flag proudly. Rupert was at her side, as he always was when they were in public, but Joesph knew that as soon as the car door shut on them, Rupert and Clarisse were in two separate worlds.

Joesph had started out as a intern in the palace when he was twenty five. Now nearly 20 years later he had risen in the ranks from an intern to the head of scriuty. In between he had been her personal body guard, following her everyday everywhere she went. He knew her from the inside out. They had become fast friends, spending so much time together everyday. But she was hard to love and at the beginning, he had found he almost couldn't stand her. But things changed and soon they were both head over heels in love with one another.

(Flashback)

He remebered the day as if it was yesterday. She was the newly crowned queen and only 24 years of age. She was so young and innocent, reminding him of a cool refreshing spring breeze. She was radiant as she looked out the window into the gardens of roses below. Roger, at the time present head of security, introduced Her Majesty to him. She turned away from the spot at the window and smiled at him.

It was a smile that was real, it wasn't a fake one that she put on for parliament or for meetings she didn't want to be at. It was geniune. It graced her face perfectly. She was wearing a elegant skirt and blazer combo, that she pulled off faboulousy. The skirt fit her curves beautifully. Her shoulder length hair falling around and framing her face, was the color of gold.

"Hello, its wonderful to meet you," she said and Joe really knew that she ment it.

"Your Majesty, this is Joesph," said Roger. "He will be your new bodyguard." At the mention of a bodyguard Clarisse's face fell slightly. She wouldn't have lied, this last week without a bodyguard had been wonderful. She was free. The last guard she had never gave her any space, she always felt that if she turned around too quickly when walking he would bump into him. Oh well Rupert had wanted a bodyguard with her at all times and whatever Rupert wanted was done.

"Your Majesty," Joseph kneeled and kissed the hand she had held out to him. The moment his lips touched her skin a shock went through her body that she had never experienced before. She was at first taken aback by the reaction he drew from her but quickly pushed it aside, she was a queen and she had a duty to her country, not her heart.

At first glance and over the first few months, Joesph realized that she wasn't his type. She was beautiful sure enough, and had a laugh and smile that could light up any room. But in retrospect she was strong, self centered, cold, and stubborn. She could get her way with any parliament member she wanted, she shut the whole world out and only talked to those who were close to her heart, Rupert and her sons. It was hard to get to know her. She cleary did not want a bodyguard that followed her around every step of the day. She was stubborn about it and always gave short blunt answers to Joesph whenever he asked a question.

He of course heard many rumours about her, from the maids and staff. She was said to have a very strict childhood. Her parents had loved her but they had expected perfection and by marrying their only daughther off to a prince was as close to it as they would come to it.

As the months dragged on Joesph followed her ever move and he watched her. And slowly, very slowly, the coldness melted away. He realized that she was never really self-centered, just shy. He learned her every sigh and movement. He could tell at the drop of a hat if she was under too much stress or just woren out.

He even saw her at times when she thought no one was looking or around. One incident her remebred perfectly.

It was a cold chilly winter night and Clarisse then 31, had just gotten word her parents had been killed in a car accident on the way to the palace. As usual Rupert was out of the country on business. Business, thought Joseph he was probably messing around with some mistress. Joseph went up to Clarisse's sutie to see if he would be help tonight. The sight that greeted him was one that changed his opinoin of Clarisse forever.

She was tightly curled in a ball on the couch. A few of the lights had been dimmed and the glow from the tv on her face, gave her an almost ghostly look. Playing on it was a movie, probably an home video, was of a young Clarisse and her mother, Clarisse no more than six years old. A man's voice from behind the camera laughed as Clarisse did a cartwheel into her mother's lap. Clarisse beamed up to her beautiful mother, who just laughed.

The tv cast a glow on Clarisse's face and unshed tears glistened in her eyes. Clarisse's hand gripped a few kleenex's as hard as she could. Her hair was ruffled every which way and her mouth quivered as she tried to hold back tears.

She sat up quickly when she heard Joesph move closer, her eyes gleaming with tears. She never looked so alone in her life.

"Your Majesty," Joe said, "is there anything I can do for you?"

Clarisse bit back a rude remark and just shook her head no.

"I am very sorry about your parents, I know what its like to lose people like that."

Something flashed in Clarisse's eyes, misunderstanding, was what Joe would have pinned it down to later that night thinking about it.

"How could you possibly know what its like," shouted Clarisse as she stood up. The Kleenex falling from her clenched hand. Joe took a small step back as she got closer.

"How could you possibly know what it feels like to lose the only two people you love, to lose the only two people you have!" Joe's mind raced, what on earth was she talking about.

"You would never be alone, you sir who has worked your way through my entire staff of women, romancing each of them. You have friends and someone to always turn to," Clarisse continued. Tears streaming down her face as her moved around him. "But I, she said weakly as if her arguement was losing steam, I have no one, she said as she fell foward.

Joe quickly caught her and they both fell to the floor. He pulled her close as she began to cry harder, the tears wetting through his shirt. She buried her head into his shoulder as he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"No Clarisse you will never be alone, you will always have me," he whispered in her ear.

That night the coldness melted from her, Joe saw her in a new light. She was just like any other woman, she was sweet and alone. She just wanted someone to share her life and dreams with. Joe eventually would become that person.

After that night he nevered looked at the queen the same way again because that night he had fallen in love with her.

Well there is more to come... if you want. It is a chaptered story but it depends on the reviews and if people are reading it, that I will continue. Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok same I don't own the characters just the storyline. I also don't own Jimmy Choos and the lyrics from "Total Eclipse of my heart."**

_Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I am just falling apart_

He knew the way a certain head of security felt about the queen. He had known for years. He watched Clarisse being escorted out of the meeting by Joseph. She was smiling with her whole heart and it made Viscount Mabery steam in jealousy. He was a commoner, filthy dirty street trash. He didn't belong with the Queen.

But tonight it would all be over for him, Mabery smiled. Clarisse was planning an elaborate ball to break up the boring winter months. Everything would be perfect and when Joseph was least expecting it... well he was history thought the Viscount.

Every since Rupert had died Mabrey just wanted the Queen to be his. But she was always stubbornly surrounded by that commoner of a man. Well after tonight Clarisse would be free and Mabrey would finally get to take the Queen to bed as he always had wanted.

(Later that day in Her Majesty's suite)

Clarisse took one look at her self in the mirror and was disgusted. The dress fit all wrong, her hair was not right, and the make-up didn't cover up her age enough, her shoes hurt her feet, and the jewelry didn't match right. In short everything was wrong.

The dress she was wearing fell to the floor slightly behind her and was gold. It was slightly off the shoulder and it defined all the beautiful curves on her. It even showed a little of her chest, but nothing gross. The dress made her body look 10 years younger and when she was fitted for it last week it was perfect but tonight it was all wrong.

Her hair had been done by none other than the famous Paolo and had a some extension in it. It made her look beautiful but she couldn't help feeling she was a little to old to such an up do. Her shoes were given to her by Charlotte and were Jimmy Choos. They were gold also and had a fairly good heal on them, she wouldn't tower over anyone but she would be fairly high.

Just as she was trying to fix her hair for the millionth time a quiet knock came at her door. She told whoever it was to come in, if it was the maids again she would be upset. They always made such a fuss over her.

It wasn't the maids, it was Joseph who looked rather dashing in his black tux. He walked into the room and stared at the angel in front of him.

"Hello Joseph." He could tell she was flustered. She was always like this before balls, always had been. She always thought she look terrible when the truth was she was a vision.

"Clarisse are you alright. You look a little flustered," he couldn't help but state.

"No I am not alright, this dress is all wrong, my hair is terrible, my make-up doesn't cover my age spots, and I am going to trip in these shoes," she said as she ran around her suite fussing with everything from her hair to her perfect face.

"You look amazing," he said looking into the mirror and holding her gaze. She completely stopped and looked at him across the room. She blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Thank you." She turned to him and walked closer to him. He took her in his arms and gazed into the perfect blue eyes.

" Your dress is gorgeous and fits your curves perfectly, at this she raised her perfectly arched eyebrows, your hair is amazing, your make-up brings out your freckles and eyes beautifully, and those shoes look like they hurt." He couldn't help smiling when she giggled a little at the last part.

"Thank you Joseph for everything, for always being there, for always loving me."

"I still am quite fond of you actually," he said with a smirk on his face as he held his arm out to her. "I was just wondering though, if you ma'am would like to accompany me to the ball downstairs. For some reason I feel your presence is greatly needed."

She laughed and he reveled in it. She was finally happy, after everything she was finally happy.

"Your are such a gentleman," she said.

"Yes I do try."

She laughed and looked into his eyes. "I love you Joseph."

For a moment his world stopped. She had never said it before. She loved him. After years of believing he would never have her, she loved him. The world had fallen from his feet. He was in heaven.

"Joseph?" She giggled a little and then became serious.

"I love you too Clarisse, he said and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh if you keep doing that, she said, we will never make it downstairs."

"Your Majesty, naughty, naughty," he laughed.

"I know every once in a while I let that side of me out." They both laughed as he escorted the woman of his dreams to the ball.

(The Ball)

Everything was running perfectly, thought Joseph as he looked around the room. Beautiful women move around in long dresses and men in handsome tuxes danced on the dance floor. But one woman shone brighter than any diamond in the room and she was in love with him. Clarisse stood talking to Lord Fricker trying to seem in interested in whatever he was saying by smiling but inside he knew she was bored to sleep by him.

Beautiful waltz music filled the large room and the sound seemed to echo off the marble floors. The ballroom was decorated beautifully, and he knew Clarisse was in charge of decorating it.

The light blues accented the silver ornaments and brought out the white lights in the trees. The windows had been frosted to make it look like snow was on the outside and candles shone everywhere. It was almost like a winter wonderland thought Joseph. A wonderland he wanted to get lost with Clarisse in.

Yes everything was running smoothly as long as that snake of a Viscount didn't come to close to his girl. He had already danced with her three times that night and had smelt terribly of whisky when Joe politely cut in. Joe wanted nothing more than to hang that filthy snake by his toes in the courtyard ever since he joined Parliament. He was always just a little too friendly to Clarisse, he always stared just a little to long at her backside, and always held his lips to her hand just a little too long not to be a threat, thought Joe.

Yes everything would be fine if the Viscount would stay well enough away.

(Viscount's POV)

"I am telling you to get in there and do it! Anyway you can, shoot ten shots if you can. Just get rid of him," threaten the Viscount.

David the young man before the Viscount shook terribly. Of course he had killed people before, but before this it was always the bad guy he killed, never the good one. David had seen the way the Queen had looked into her head of security's eyes. She loved him and it was plain to see. But the man had a job to do and he was getting paid awfully good money for it.

"Yes Sir. I will do it."

"Good, good boy. Now I must get back to the party and when the clock strikes 12 someone's Prince Charming is going down," the Viscount said with a laugh.

David look at his watch 11:58. He quickly moved up the stairs hidden by an alcove, and looked out over the ballroom. He spotted his target. He was dancing with Her Majesty. They both looked completely and utterly happy. If this job didn't pay so well, David would quit it right away. But he had a wife and kids at home, and life would always go on.

(Joseph's POV)

He was dancing with his goddess. The world seemed to have floated away. It was just the two of them in their own little world. Suddenly the music stopped, it was 11:59 and the Prime Minster had to make his speech. As he stepped up to the stage, Joseph's world came collapsing down.

In the distant the clock chimed midnight. Shortly after shots followed.

People were running and screaming. Clarisse looked at him frighten as he pulled her underneath him. But it wasn't quick enough. One of the shots hit her in the arm as he pulled her under him.

He could hear the security team shooting shots back and running after the hit man. The shots ceased. But chaos was everywhere.

His angel had been shot.

"Clarisse? Clarisse can you hear me?" Joseph frantically pulled her closer to him. She was quickly drifting off. The blue sparkle in her eyes gone.

"Joseph? Help me," she said as she leaned against him as he covered her arm where blood was pouring out. "Don't leave me Joseph, please don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I will never leave you," he said, tears in his eyes as her world went black.

**Ok thats the end of Chapter 2. I just wanted to thank all my reviwers! You make my world amazing! Thank you so much. I will be updating soon again. I am sorry I have been busy!**

**RevSue- You are amazing! Thank you so much for always being the first to review! Thank you, I don't have words to express my thanks! **

**Annette-Rose- Aww fantasic.. Thanks so much! I am really exicted about this story lol! But thanks again!**

**I luv Julie Andrews- Thanks for loving my story and yes I will finish it. So please keep reading hehehe. Thanks again!**

**Nofearonlylove- I know I love Joe so much too! He is always there for her! He is the reason I love C&J stuff! Thanks for the lovely review!**

**Aserene- Thanks so much! I am glad you love it. And thanks for always reading my stories, even if they are not the best!**

**PPP- Sorry I didn't want to misspell your name but thanks so much! I am so glad you think I should continue! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

"But its time to face the truth. I will never be with you"

He had failed her. Joseph awoke for his uncomfortable position on a hospital chair. The lights overhead were bright and harsh to his opening eyes. He had spent the better part of the night in the waiting room outside the emergency wing of the Genovian Hospital. Shades and Eric had told him to go back to the palace countless times during the night and get some rest, but Joseph couldn't, wouldn't. His angel was on the other side of those doors and he wasn't leaving without her. They told him it was pointless for him to stay, saying that Clarisse had been put in emergency surgery to remove the bullet completely. But he refused to listen, if something happened he wanted to be there, hopefully nothing bad would happen.

As he walked to the bathrooms to wash his face, he looked around. He realized that it was almost six in the morning and the waiting room was quiet and empty, except for the tv blaring some sitcom, the receptionist typing away at her computer behind the front desk, the few security guards that joined Joe at the Hospital, and a woman in her 50's. The floor was blindedly white and clean. The lights blared and shone bright off the white walls.. It was sterile, the typical hospital, unfeeling and clean. He pushed the wood door open and walked over to the sink to splash cold water on his face.

He looked at the reflection that was staring back at him in the mirror. He looked old, tired, and worn out. He was only 52. Lines appeared around his eyes and were more noticeable when he smiled, but in his mind there was not much to smile about. He had failed her. His hair had been gone for awhile now, almost 3 years. Joseph kept his head bald and his goatee trimmed.

As the water dripped down the drain he thought of her. Of her beautiful smile, the blue of her eyes, the way she smelt. Anything and everything about her. The way she said his name, the way she looked before he kissed her, the way she walked, the way she danced. He let her down, did not protect her. He had failed her.

How could he do this to her, he thought as he punched the wall. He hand exploded in pain and he quickly regretted his actions. He knelt on the floor of tile and held his hand close to his body. He had let her down. How could that happen to her? A million questions ran through his mind.

"Joe," Shades pushed opened the door and looked around for his boss.

"Yes?" Joe said quickly standing up. "What is it?"

"She's awake," was all he said.

Joe pushed past Shades and down the hallway. Two young nurses opened the doors to the ER hallway. Two guards were standing outside her door. He nodded at both of them and quietly pushed open the door.

The room was dimly lit by two lamps next to her bed. The shades were drawn to create privacy. She had been given the room at the end of the hallway the most secluded and luxurious. There was two oversized chairs and a couch in one area. A large wide-screen tv was hanging over a burning fireplace. Candles had been placed on end tables and other surfaces, and were burning to create a wonderful smell in the room. He chuckled to himself even in a Hospital bed she still required her room to smell perfect. She had always hated hospitals. Always. The smell, the look, the feel, the reason she was there. He knew this because one night when Rupert had been especially sick she had told him when they both waited in a separate room. That was the night he had learned so much about her. Her favorite food, and color, the way she liked her tea. Everything about her.

She was lying in bed eyes closed and he thought she had fallen back asleep. He walked softly over to her bed. Her face was whiter, paler than usual and her left arm was in a sort of a sling. Even in this ugly place, she was beautiful.

He reached down and lightly touched her cheek at which her eyes fluttered open. The beautiful blue green color in her eyes were scared and frighten.

"Joseph," she said scared and held onto his lower arm. " What happened? Where are we? I thought I had lost you." Her eyes searched his face for answers and she looked around the room hurriedly. " Where am I?" The look on her face broke his heart. She didn't have any idea of what happened.

"Clarisse," he said his voice choked with emotion. "You are in the Genovian Hospital." Her face lost all color.

"What happened?" She looked scared and nervous like a lost puppy.

"Clarisse, my dear, you were shot in the upper left arm at the ball last night." The grip on his arm increased as her nails dug into his bare flesh. "Someone hired a hit man for the ball last night and the palace believes that the bullet wasn't intended for you."

She looked into his eyes as her's filled with tears. "Do you know who it was?"

He looked away, they hadn't found any evidence at who had hired the hit man, but as always there were suspicions. "No Clarisse we don't know who the hit man was hired by, but we know who the target was."

"Which was whom?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She already knew the answer. She just didn't want to believe it.

"The palace believes it was intended for me." He looked away when he told her. He heard her gasp and her hand fell from his arm as tears silently fell down her face.

"Joseph," I... I can't believe it. No please say it isn't true. Please," her eyes begged him to tell her differently and he wish he could have.

She sat up as best as she could with pillows propped up against her back. "Who could have done this to you?"

Joseph shook his head, he didn't know. He sank slowly to his knees. He closed his eyes briefly to stop his own tears. The last 12 hours had been hell for him. There were times when he thought he had lost her for good. Just seeing her, her angel like face, made him know everything was alright.

"Clarisse I will assure you we will find whoever was behind this. Don't worry."

"I can't help it," more tears falling freshly down her face, "I couldn't bear to loose you. All my dreams since the last time I saw you, were filled of us not being together and you dying. I couldn't handle it."

He hugged her, she curled up next to him, with her head in the crook of his neck. He held her, feeling her body shake, tears falling down her face. He buried his face in her hair. If he tried really hard, he could still smell some of her perfume she put on last night. It had only been last night since he held her but it had felt like a lifetime.

It had been a 3 days since the Queen of Genovia was brought home to the palace and things were just starting to return to normal when disturbing evidence was found. The hit man who was hired to kill Joseph, came forward and told of the plan. He said that Viscount Marbrey had put him up to the job to kill the head of security but it was never found out why. Both men were thrown in jail for life sentences. And then once again life in Genovia continued as normal as could.

More to come I promise and hopefully it will be quicker than the last update. THANK YOU so much to the people who reviewed and kept up with this story. Please leave a quick review because they make my day and I love them. I promise there is more too come. I have just been so busy but I still love C&J and to write about them. So please review and if you have any ideas just give them to me please lol. THANK YOU! The opening line is credited to James Blunt with the song You're Beautiful. I make no money from the work of this fanfiction and I know that I don't not own them, they are property of Walt Disney and Meg Cabot.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Its just me and you, its just us two"**

She had fallen in love with him and she wasn't sure when her feelings toward him had changed, but they had for the better. It could have been when he was there with her as her husband was dying or when months later he held her hand as she cried about her youngest son's death. But it could have been when at events when she felt all alone, he was there gently pressing his hand to the small of her back as if saying to her, " I am here for you." Or it could have been when she was standing outside on her balcony on those warm summer evenings and he would be jogging the grounds and he would catch her eye and smile to her. Or it could have been when everything in the world was perfect and he said something witty and she would laugh like a child. But one thing was for sure, she had fallen in love with him.

Clarisse sighed as she moved from the loveseat by the fire to her balcony outside her bedroom overlooking the palace gardens. No matter what the season Clarisse almost always had a fire going. At nights it seemed to add some comfort to her large, empty apartment.

She had traveled all over the world and had stayed at some of the most beautiful places, in some of the world's most gorgeous cities but nothing took her breath away like stepping out onto her own balcony. It didn't just take her breath away because some lucky nights she saw a very handsome head of security out jogging the paths but the sights were enough to make her smile. Genovia, she had decided years ago was a very beautiful country. She had grown up in England and of course nothing would ever measure up to her homeland but Genovia was always a close second.

The country itself had very varied climates and landscapes. In the north, there were majestic mountains that provided the locals and expert skiers with challenging peaks and loads of snow in the winter. In the East during the summer were white sand beaches and resorts for people to stay in. The south part of the country was filled with small European style villages and vineyards. But the west of the country Clarisse had decided was the fastest growing with a few major to minor cities, that appealed to a younger, more hip crowd. Even though so much variety came in one tiny country Genovia had always maintained the pride and the charm of any other European nation.

The climate was also very different in Genovia then in most parts of the world. The summers were always hot and the winters freezing cold. But the springs and autumns were always the best times of year to visit Genovia. The weather also changed very frequently too. One day it could be 86 degrees, high humidity, and mostly sunny and the next it could be 65 degrees and raining cats and dogs. Clarisse had decided a long time ago that Genovia no matter what was never boring.

As the sun was setting Clarisse sat down on a comfortable padded bench on the balcony. The setting sun shone elegantly behind the mountain range. The gardens had been quiet for a few hours now that the workers had left. In the distance she could see the last of the vineyard workers leaving the fields to go home to their families. The sky was painted in streaks of yellow, gold, pink, and purple. The moon had appeared and Clarisse knew it would be a lovely night.

She walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked up and down the paths of the garden. The lights in the fountains and trees had just come on. A warm summer breeze caressed her face and she could smell traces of the sea that was only just over the mountain range. Since it had been warmer that afternoon she had opted to put on a white cotton dress seeing as how she didn't have any dinner appointments or events to attend tonight. She had already eaten dinner in the kitchen alone and came up to her rooms to relax for a little bit, something she rarely got to do. As she thought of things that made her happy, she had no idea that number one on that list was watching her from his balcony a few rooms down the hall.

The warm summer evening was ideal to be outside thought Joseph as he walked out onto the balcony. He had been for a run earlier around the palace grounds and had decided to sit outside for awhile.

Joseph couldn't remember a time when he hadn't loved living in Genovia. He had grown up in Spain and loved his home country very much. He came to Genovia in the first place with the United European Nations military services to train and learn how to protect the nearby countries in case of a world disaster. He had immediately fallen in love with what he saw when he was there and the country wasn't half bad itself. On the first day in the country the King Rupert and Queen Clarisse had greeted him and thanked him for serving and protecting their country along with the other soldiers. Joseph noticed the Queen right away. She was young and beautiful, but also in a way shy and timid. During the ceremony, the King talked the whole time and Queen Clarisse watched and nodded at the appropriate times. After the ceremony concluded he had walked up to the podium to introduce himself to their majesties. King Rupert, was talking to a higher ranking official then himself and Clarisse was next to him trying not to look bored. For some reason Joe thought that he would be nervous talking to people of such upper class but he wasn't. In fact it turned out, he was comfortable around them, as soon as the king was done talking to the other gentleman, Joseph went up and bowed to the both of them, introducing himself while he did it. Rupert cheerfully shook his hand and asked him about his various training. The Queen, Joseph noticed barely looked at him for the whole ten minutes that the King and him spoke. Before Joseph left the king mentioned something about a spot on the security team opening up. Joseph was half listening to the king as he bowed to the Queen and kissed the back of her hand. When he looked into her blue eyes he noticed something almost dream-like in them. After awhile he noticed that the Queen was looking away to her husband and Joe realized that the king was waiting for an answer as to if he would be interested in filling the position.

"Your majesties, Joe said looking from the King to the Queen, I would be honored to work for the two of you."

The King smiled his thanks and told him to be at the palace the next day to start right away. Joe was informed that from now on he would be living at the palace full time and would be needed day or night. As the two monarchs retreated to separate limousines, Joseph couldn't help but wonder how he had been so lucky as to get this job.

Joseph sighed as he was brought back to reality that had been almost 32 years ago, and in that time he had learned so much more than he would have if he had stayed in the military. He had watched as a young girl turned into the strongest and most loved Queen of their time. He had seen how to boys had turned into Princes. He watched as a wife lost her husband of nearly 35 years. He saw the pain of a mother, when she loses her youngest son. He watched as a beautiful happy woman, turn into what the papers called, "an ice Queen." He watched the happy times of her life and the worst. He knew when she was tired and when she needed someone to talk to. Even though she thought she did a good job of hiding her feelings, he could read her like a book. He had fallen in love with her thirty two years ago and had never had the chance to tell her.

He looked up to the sky as the stars and moon grew brighter and the sky turned black. He had always loved night, the calmness, and peacefulness it brought. Like tonight he often turned all the lights out in his bedroom and came out to just sit in the dark and think.

Joseph heard a slow love song being played not too far away. He looked in the direction of the music, already knowing before he saw it where it was coming from. She was standing out on her balcony a few rooms down, with the lights on in her bedrooms. The breeze was slightly blowing her dress around and was doing the same with the curtains by the door. Her profile was lovely he decided. Her hands were curled up under her chin as she looked out into the night. The last few bars of the song played and she turned around when it ended. She looked over to his direction, as if sensing he was there watching her, like always.

She smiled and waved toward him, and he caught his breath. He got up from his spot and walked to the edge of the balcony to get somehow, closer to her.

"Good evening Joseph, how are you?" she said, she didn't have to raise her voice as the night was quiet and they were not that far from each other.

He smiled, he loved when she called him Joseph and he would call her Clarisse, it was a routine they had fallen into when it was just the two of them.

"Wonderful at the moment, it is such a lovely evening," he said as she smiled one of those smiles he liked to think was just for him. "And how about yourself?"

For a split second her beautiful face fell, and then she looked up at him with almost every emotion mixed on her face.

" I am fine" and she forced a tight smile.

"Oh well that's good," he said playing into the game that she really was fine, "would you like to take a walk with me down in the garden perhaps?"

A smile came to her lips and her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark, "yes I would like that very much, just let me change into something more suitable."

"You don't have to change, Joseph started as she stopped at the french doors and looked at him, "what you are wearing looks just fine," he finished.

"Oh," she could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks, "well thank you... um alright I will be down in just one second."

He smiled as he walked back into his room. How could she always do this to him, make him feel like he was flying and at the same time standing completely still. As he was walking out the door he grabbed a light jacket.

Cjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjccjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjccjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcjcj

They walked down the garden paths at times in silence and other times they couldn't stop talking. The white lights in the trees gave just enough light to see where they were going and still keep shadows around. The smell of the flowers was soft and delicate.

After they had walked for a few minutes they decided to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"It is a lovely night out, thank you for asking me to walk with you,"she smiled.

"I wouldn't go with anyone else," he watched as she turned her head to hide the blush on her cheeks and to laugh softly. He loved it when she laughed and tried to hide her feelings.

He gently placed his hand on her chin to turn her head to face him. She looked directly into his eyes and could feel her heart starting to beat faster. He was very handsome, she had decided, ever since she had known him, his head was shaved and in the later years had grown a mustache and goatee. His eyes were a light green mixed with brown and he had a small earring in his right ear.

"Clarisse," he said her name so softly she could barely hear it, "I have wanted to tell you for so long what I have felt about you, and I have a feeling you feel the same."

He heard her gasp but she didn't look away. " I... well... I don't... I mean I can't... she looked away flustered, she never stuttered her words and yet around him at times she couldn't help it. "Yes I think I know what you are talking about Joseph. When I am around you I feel how do you say it, walking on Cloud Nine?" He chuckled to himself, she was so goddamned cute.

"And I have wanted to tell you for so long because I hate being alone and being alone sucks."

He almost fell backwards he was laughing so hard. Rarely did he or anyone for that matter hear the Queen of Genovia use words like sucks or of that sort.

She looked at him with a questioning glance. "What" she said trying to understand why her usually well composed head of security was laughing so hard.

"Nothing sweetheart," he replied, "I have just never heard you use such a colorful vocabulary until now." She looked away almost embarrassed and then looked back at him as if not knowing what to say.

She didn't have to wait long because before she knew it Joseph had closed the gap between them and gently laid a kiss on her lips. At first she was so surprised she didn't even close her eyes but as the kiss continued she let her eyes close and let herself go to his kiss. Gods could he kiss. His lips are so soft, was the only thing she could think about. He took his hand and brought it to her thigh and gently rested it there.

She took her hand and gently placed it on the back of his neck trying to pull him closer to her. When they finally broke apart both in need of air they stared at each other for a second before she laughed a little out of shock and embarrassment. He brought his hand to the back of his neck and looked to the ground as he chuckled.

"Clarisse, he said " I can not tell you how long I have wanted to kiss you like that." He looked into her smiling eyes.

"And I Joseph, can not tell you how long I have waited for you to kiss me like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries or any characters associated with it they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney!!!

This is not an update Chapter 4 was though... I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. It makes me more happier than words can explain. You make my day everytime you do it. I am sorry I haven;t updated in awhile... I feel so bad... I need to be in the mood and I haven't been lately. I am so sorry but hopefully someone is still reading this story lol. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviews and by the way I will always return the favor of submiting a review you do it for me I do it for you... So thank you and any suggestions you have I would love to hear them!


End file.
